


A Spell On Me

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The comparisons between Dean and Cas' relationship and what became of Dean and Sam's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spell On Me

This had never been what Dean expected. When Castiel walked into his life, when an angel told he that he had raised him out of hell, Dean had expected a lot of things, but deep, meaningful sex hadn't been one of them. Then again, he'd never thought that what he had with Sam would change so much. Who was he to judge where things could go when he hadn't expected that shift either?

He remembered the good old days, back when Sam was just coming back to him again, when they were looking for their father and Dean would go to his knees for him. Sam was gentle, then, hands running through Dean's hair, his voice catching as he called out his name.

But then, things changed, and not for the better. He could still remember it, the last time he had been on his knees, the way Sam choked him with his cock, the way he so very carefully said nothing at all when he came, merely turning away to go to bed, leaving Dean hard, sore, and alone.

Cas was different, so different. Every time was like it was his first. When Dean went to his knees before him, it was shaky hands that urged him closer, a breathless voice that begged him for more. And when it was done, those same hands, still shaking with aftershocks, stroked him to completion as soft lips pressed against his. He came with the sound of the angel's hungry moan in his ears as Cas kissed him harder, chasing the taste of himself on Dean's tongue.


End file.
